wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nutrition
Nutrition is the 17th episode of TV Series 2. Synopsis The Wiggles talk about health and nutrition. Songs # Fruit Salad # Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) Plot Anthony's Food (Part 1) Flora Door can't sleep because she's creaking. Anthony is dreaming of eating pasta on a stage in front of an audience. As Murray serves him food, Anthony decides to eat more than just the food, but the plate too. Murray takes away the utensils, but Anthony eats the tablecloth, the table, the chair, and Murray's apron. Anthony wakes up, saying it was a good thing it was all a dream, and now he's hungry. He goes to the kitchen and makes a huge sandwich. Hot-Pots The Oven tell him he can't eat all that, then The Unforgotten Wiggles show up and take away his sandwich. But they were sleepwalking! Exercise Jeff and Dorothy are at Wags' house and are going to watch the Fiona Fitbelly Show, an exercise show. Jeff wants to eat but Fiona tells him to wait until after they exercise, so he does. They do a bunch of exercises, and jumping jacks. But Jeff can't keep up. Afterwards they have fruit salad, and Jeff and Wags get energized so much they bounce around and go outside. Wags decides to visit Captain Feathersword, and Jeff goes on a run. "Fruit Salad" (from Yummy Yummy) The Wiggles are driving in the Big Red Car, looking for Jeff, and find him jogging around with lots of energy! Flea Powder (Part 1) Captain Feathersword announces to Wags he has a new flea powder that shrinks fleas so that they can't eat. Wags insists he doesn't have fleas but Captain sprinkles some on Wags anyway. Wags gets a sneaky idea. Dorothy is with the Wagettes and talks about exercise. "Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food)" (from Toot Toot) Wags shares his plan with the Wagettes. He's going to swap places with the Wagettes and make the Captain think he shrunk Wags instead of the fleas. They choose a Wagette. Magic Anthony wants to lure the rabbit out. Greg gives Anthony a carrot but as he looks for the magic wand (Anthony is distracted too), the rabbit sneaks out and snatches the carrot. Greg thinks Anthony ate the carrot. They try again and the same thing happens. Greg leaves in a huff! Flea Powder (Part 2) Captain shows off the flea powder to the gang, but the Wagette shows up as Wags, and Captain thinks he really messed up. Then the real Wags comes back and gives him a hug. All is forgiven. Anthony's Food (Part 2) The Wiggles fix Flora's squeaky hinges with oil. Even doors need some nutrition! Trivia * An instrumental track of Get Ready To Wiggle is played on Fiona Fitbelly's Exercise Show. Gallery See here Transcript See here Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:1999 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Episodes Category:Episodes focused on Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Episodes focused on Wags the Dog